Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, power companies use power distribution lines to carry power from one or more generating stations (power plants) to residential and commercial customer sites. The generating stations use alternating current (AC) to transmit power over long distances via the power distribution lines. Long-distance transmission can be accomplished using a relatively high voltage. Substations located near the customer sites provide a step-down from the high voltage to a lower voltage (e.g., using transformers). Power distribution lines carry this lower-voltage AC from the substations to the endpoint devices customer sites.
Communications providers may utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines, meters, and other network elements to provide power to customers throughout several geographic regions and to receive data representing power usage. However, data communication in a system that contains many thousands of endpoint devices, each communicating over the power distribution lines, can be particularly challenging. The sheer number of endpoint devices contributes to a host of issues including synchronization, communication bandwidth and cost concerns.
For instance, the noise on power distribution lines can create problems with transmission between the many different devices. In other instances, the system bandwidth requirements can vary across different applications and even over time. These requirements can sometimes be linked to different types of data. Different types of data can also have different requirements relative to the rate of transmission and to timing delays in making the data available to users of the system.